Who's that chick? Cap Extras
by Fabianadat
Summary: Agora juntos, Harry e Draco, desbravam o mundo que se descortina diante deles. PS: os cap podem ser lidos separadamente. UA/ Non-Magic/ Androginia / Draco & Harry.
1. Chapter 1 Confusões reais

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK? – Cap. Extras**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto). **

* * *

**Extra 1 – ****Confusões Reais**

A comemoração pela volta de Harry à Inglaterra podia parecer um tanto tardia, afinal já fazia mais de quinze dias que o moreno estava no velho continente, mas o casal de pombinhos se isolou do mundo por quase dez dias, em seguida passaram alguns dias com Scorpius e também comunicando "oficialmente" as famílias sobre a relação deles. Sirius fez uma bela encenação durante a videoconferência com o casal e depois com a presença de Lucius e Narcissa, mas Severus cortou o drama entregando que o padrinho sabia sobre o namoro deles e tudo que restou ao herdeiro Black foi desejar felicidades aos dois.

Pansy jamais deixaria uma ocasião daquelas passar em branco, e depois de alguns telefonemas e duas ameaças de chantagem, ela estava com tudo esquematizado. O Chinawhite no Soho sem dúvida é um dos clubes de elite da noite londrina, não sendo raro se esbarrar com alguém famoso, em vias de alcançar o estrelato ou pessoas de importância nacional e internacional.

O clube enche os olhos com sua decoração onde preto e vermelho se destacam, com bambus e símbolos chineses espalhados. A porta de ferro simples esconde uma escada até o subsolo, e todos sempre ficam espantados com o contraste da entrada despojada frente à sofisticação no interior do clube.

Do camarote, Draco, Blaise e Nott olhavam as "meninas" que dançavam na pista lotada ao som da batida eletrizante do Dj.

De esguelha Blaise viu que os olhos de Draco nunca se desviavam do moreno na pista.

- Quer perguntar alguma coisa Blaise?

O moreno sorriu, o amigo até podia ter olhos só para o parceiro na pista, mas não deixava de notar o que se passava ao redor.

- Então... vocês estão bem?

Draco quase revirou os olhos, não o fez por que a pergunta do amigo, ainda que feita no plural, era dirigida mais especificamente a ele. O rapaz queria saber se ele estava bem. Blaise fora um companheiro silencioso em seu sofrimento durante o rompimento com Harry, sempre presente, ainda que não usasse palavras, sempre lhe dando apoio com sua presença constante. E ele acabou por trair esse apoio de maneira vil, quebrando o pacto deles de nunca mais tocar em drogas; mas mesmo assim o amigo nunca o confrontou, nem tentou dar sermão. Ele simplesmente estava lá.

- Agora estou.

Logo após sua resposta uma pequena comoção iniciou-se junto à entrada do local. Preso que estava em sua contemplação do corpo de Harry se movendo ao som do ritmo ditado pelo Dj, o loiro não deu importância ao acontecimento, com certeza era alguém querendo "aparecer".

De esguelha notou a movimentação animada no camarote até então vazio ao lado do deles, mas nem assim deixou sua atenção ser desviada.

- Ora, ora, ora. – Aquela voz trouxe um arrepio de descontentamento ao loiro, e Blaise ao lado suspirou audivelmente, encrencas à vista.

De todas as boates e clubes noturnos de Londres, por que infernos eles tinham que cair na mesma que aquela pessoa insuportável?

- Draco Malfoy, já faz um bom tempo que não o vejo!

Porém, devido à refinada educação recebida, e não realmente por simpatia, ele virou-se na direção da voz zombeteira:

- Posso dizer o mesmo em contrapartida Henry Charles de Gales... Ou devo chamá-lo de príncipe Harry?

O sorriso polido e educado do loiro camuflava muito bem o desagrado pelo encontro com a pessoa que o fitava com um sorriso tão falso quanto o dele, se destacando no rosto um tanto corado demais encimado por madeixas avermelhadas.

- Vamos, vamos, sem tantas formalidades, somente Harry está bem. Olá para vocês também Zabini, Nott. – Os dois aludidos devolveram o cumprimento educadamente ao nobre.

Detrás do príncipe um pequeno séquito de filhos da nobreza, modelos, um e outro filhos de pais abastados completavam o animado grupo, composto por um mínimo de quinze pessoas.

- Como sempre foi um prazer conversar com você, Windsor. – Esse era um dos sobrenomes do nobre usado em raríssimos casos.

Dando a protocolar troca de cumprimentos por findada, o loiro voltou sua atenção para a pista, e não ficou muito surpreso quando instantes depois notou que o ruivo estava postado a seu lado depois de ter abandonado o próprio camarote.

Blaise e Theo já sabendo que farpas seriam trocadas, se afastaram um pouco, mas não demais, afinal tinham que ficar de olho nas damas na pista.

- Então... já escolheu a presa desta noite? – Enquanto o príncipe falava, um dos bajuladores reais trouxe um drinque para ele sendo dispensado em seguida. Era sempre assim quando dava a sorte de topar com o loiro.

Foi com surpresa que o príncipe viu os olhos cinza postos nele ao término da frase, e a sombra de uma ameaça pairava faiscando como aço polido.

- Não haverá brincadeiras esta noite Windsor.

- Ah... então já temos uma presa enlaçada? – disse o ruivo sem levar em conta a ameaça, ofertando um sorriso enviesado ao loiro. Como um arguto caçador, ele desviou o olhar para pista buscando com minúcia quem poderia ser o alvo da noite. A busca não foi muito longe quando se deparou com as duas moças que sabia serem intimas amigas do loiro, perto delas dançando e sorrindo se encontrava uma moça alta e de longos cabelos negros.

O corpo esguio era marcado pela roupa, a calça de cor escura de cintura alta que aderia as curvas suaves contrastando fortemente contra a blusa de cor azul elétrico encimada por um bolero estruturado cujas lapelas e mangas eram rebordadas de pedrarias que refletiam as luzes da pista. Os cabelos longos pareciam seda, um convite ao toque, e o movimento do corpo uma tentação que puxava os olhos até as partes mais baixas do corpo. Mais uma vez Malfoy não o havia decepcionado com a escolha.

Seria uma noite interessante.

Num misto de diversão e apreensão, os amigos do loiro viram o príncipe caminhar na direção onde estavam as "damas" do grupo deles.

Com um sorriso que dissimulava a real intenção da aproximação, o ruivo achegou-se ao grupo sendo logo reconhecido por ambas loiras e com isso sendo aceito no pequeno bando com o qual se pôs a dançar recebendo um sorriso da morena. Encantado notou que de perto a moça era ainda mais bonita, os olhos de um intenso verde chamando instantaneamente sua atenção.

"_Ah sim, roubar aquela companhia de Malfoy seria prazeroso"_, pensou ele ao receber mais um sorriso dos lábios rubros que estava cobiçando para si naquela noite. Ao redor deles, os outros acompanhantes do príncipe vieram se juntar ao grupo na pista, e o ruivo fez os ajustes para que estivesse sempre perto do "seu alvo" que parecia não desconfiar de nada.

- É incrível como ele continua insistindo neste joguinho que só existe na cabeça dele.

Draco, que acompanhava a movimentação na pista, girou a cabeça em direção à voz, ali estava um dos poucos lordes da comitiva do príncipe que aturava, tinha idade próxima da sua e não era um baba ovo descerebrado.

- Lorde Langford. – cumprimentou o rapaz com um leve movimento de cabeça, o pai do rapaz, Duque de Langford, era um velho conhecido da família Malfoy.

- Malfoy. – respondeu o outro com a mesma deferência. – Não vai intervir na aproximação de nosso entusiasmado príncipe? Daqui me parece que aquela dama é deveras bonita, se me permite.

Blaise que acompanhava o desenrolar dos acontecimentos junto a Nott soltou uma risada baixa balançando a cabeça. "_Era de se esperar."_

- Aquela moça sabe se defender sozinha. – disse o loiro escondendo um sorriso travesso atrás do copo de seu drinque.

- Se você diz... – respondeu o outro rapaz sorrindo.

Na pista a sede fez com que as "meninas" buscassem no camarote algo para se refrescar, e o príncipe seguiu no rastro delas, aguardando uma brecha para entabular conversa com a morena.

Nott se dispôs a buscar as bebidas.

- Não me lembro de tê-la visto alguma vez... – Soltou o ruivo olhando Harry diretamente e demonstrando curiosidade num sorriso encantador assim que Nott saiu.

- E nem deveria, acabo de retornar de uma longa estadia no Japão. – respondeu Harry como sempre cortês.

- Isso explica, seria difícil esquecer uma beleza como a sua...

Harry arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha.

- Obrigado... Eu acho. – olhando de soslaio o moreno viu um sorriso escondido no leve levantar dos lábios de Draco, ali tinha coisa!

Langford que não havia se afastado muito do grupo, teve um relance de memória, aquela figura de alguma maneira lhe era conhecida.

Pansy e Daphne percebendo qual era a do príncipe, sentaram-se para apreciar a interação dos que ficaram de pé.

- Mas evidentemente você é uma cidadã inglesa, certo?

- Na verdade... – tentou corrigi-lo Harry sendo interrompido.

- Seu acento britânico é muito natural para ser algo adquirido com estudo.

- Sim, eu sou ing... – e novamente foi cortado, isso era irritante.

- Ah, eu sabia! Uma conterrânea. – A frase foi finalizada com um sorriso sedutor por parte do ruivo.

Ok. Ele não era tolo e sabia muito bem quem era o rapaz à frente dele, afinal era o rosto da realeza de sua terra natal. E estava ficando cada vez mais obvio que ele era alvo de algum tipo de conquista do rapaz... Mas e a namorada dele, a ex do piloto de corrida? Onde estava? E pior ainda, por que Draco não detinha os avanços do ruivo para cima dele? Aliás, por que ninguém do grupo os apresentava devidamente? A charada estava perdendo a graça.

- Certo, já que ninguém se prontifica a nos apresentar... – Começou Harry dando seu melhor sorriso ao príncipe. Draco percebeu naquele instante que havia deixado as coisas irem longe demais, e sabia que iria pagar por isso.

- Eu sou Harriet Potter.

- Henry de Gales. – respondeu o moço aguardando algum sinal de reconhecimento.

Harry não entendeu exatamente o que se passava ali, mas sabia muito bem que cartas jogar para deixar seu loiro fulo da vida, e bem, ele pediu por aquilo, não?

O moreno abriu os olhos verdes numa muda expressão de espanto, e pelo estufar orgulhoso do peito do nobre essa era a reação esperada. Que coisa idiota!

- Não me diga que...

- Sim.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim. – um sorriso aportou no rosto do rapaz, era sempre a mesma coisa, ao descobrirem que era o Príncipe Harry ficavam todas emocionadas e dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

Draco estreitou os olhos, Windsor ainda não havia soltado a mão de Harry desde o inicio daquela apresentação pessoal.

Nott voltou e fez a distribuição das bebidas. Sorrindo para o príncipe como uma perfeita tiete embasbacada, Harry tomou um gole do copo que tinha em mãos, e não lhe passou despercebido o olhar quase vitorioso que o rapaz deu a Draco, cujo sorriso debochado havia sumido.

Os dois Harry entabularam um conversação deixando os outros de fora propositalmente, e assim que os copos ficaram vazios o príncipe arrastou o moreno de volta a pista. Os olhos cinza faiscaram na penumbra da boate.

Na pista, a cada avanço do ruivo, Harry se esquivava com um sorriso que podia ou não conter uma promessa de algo mais, atiçando o outro. Logo Pansy, Daphne e os respectivos companheiros se juntaram a eles na pista. Do camarote o loiro acompanhava o desenrolar das coisas com uma expressão impassível enquanto bebericava o uísque que tinha em mãos.

Na pista, a música alta e as luzes coloridas agitavam o pessoal.

**PS: ESSA PARTE FICA MELHOR SE VC LER OUVINDO A MÚSICA WHO'S THAT CHICK? (RIHANNA feat DAVID GUETA).**

Feel the adrenaline

_(Sinta a adrenalina)_

Moving under my skin

(Movendo-se_ sob minha pele)_

It's and addiction

(_É um vício)_

Such an eruption

(Como u_ma erupção)_

Ao soar das primeiras notas daquela música em especial Pansy olhou matreira para Harry. Os corpos se aproximaram no ritmo da batida contagiante. Zabini sorriu perversamente. Quem daria um ataque primeiro? Seu amigo loiro ou o principezinho?

Sound is my remedy

(A música_ é o meu remédio)_

Feeding me energy

(Me enchendo de _energia)_

Music is all I need

(M_úsica é tudo que eu preciso)_

A sensualidade reverberando a cada movimento dos dois fazia com que os que os cercavam tivessem seus olhos atraídos para a movimentação dos corpos tão colados e se movendo com uma fluidez alucinantemente cheia de luxúria que enchia as mentes de mil pensamentos eróticos.

Baby I just wanna dance

(Baby_, eu só quero dançar)_

I don't really care

(_Eu realmente não me importo)_

I just wanna dance

(_Eu só quero dançar)_

I don't really care

(_Eu realmente não me importo)_

You can feel it in the air, air

(_Você pode sentir isso no ar, no ar)_

Os rapazes no entorno estavam alucinados com cena. Caraca! Eram duas mulheres maravilhosas quase se pegando na pista!

She's been a crazy dita

(_Ela é uma diva louca)_

Disco diva and you wonder

(Uma di_va das pistas e você pergunta:)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Zabini e Nott se posicionaram de maneira que os mais exaltados não chegassem até as "meninas" que sorriam notando o pequeno alvoroço que se formava em volta.

Too cold for you to keep her

(_Muito fria para você manter)_

Too hot for you to leave her

(_Muito quente para você deixar)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

De onde estava o loiro apertou mais o copo na mão ao ver o pequeno show de seu namorado com Pansy. Harry era um maldito provocador.

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Muitas das moças em volta torceram os lábios desdenhando ao verem como as duas garotas exalavam um erotismo exacerbado com uma simples dança, era vergonhoso que se portassem assim, uma coisa sem classe!

Back on the dancefloor

(De volta à_ pista de dança)_

Bad enough to take me home

(_É ruim tentar __me levar para casa)_

Bass kicking so hard

(A batida está tão forte_)_

Pansy e Harry aproximaram-se mais ainda, os corpos se roçando provocativamente, os lábios entreabertos num sorriso cheio de devassidão se preparando para o próximo passo.

Blazing through my beating heart

(Incendiando meu coração disparado_)_

French kissing on the floor

(_Dando um beijo__ francês na pista)_

Heart is beating hardcore

(_Coração batendo a mil)_

Não foi mais que um leve encostar de lábios, mas os olhos de muitos que assistiam a cena quase saltaram das órbitas, alguns mais entusiasmados gritaram se sobrepondo por alguns momentos ao som da música que preenchia o salão.

Heard everybody is getting a little sexy off the crazy juice

(_Ouvindo todos está ficando meio sexy no meio desta loucura)_

This will end up on the news

(_Isso vai acabar no jornal)_

Daphne acompanhava a cena divertida, mas de soslaio captou a face do príncipe perto dela, o rosto do rapaz não dissimulava o desejo ardente que o queimava por dentro.

Baby I just wanna dance

(Baby_, eu só quero dançar)_

I don't really care

(_Eu realmente não me importo)_

I just wanna dance

(_Eu só quero dançar)_

I don't really care

(_Eu realmente não me importo)_

(You can feel it in the air, air)

(_Você pode sentir isso no ar, no ar)_

De longe Draco percebeu o perigo. Não podia deixar as coisas irem mais longe. O príncipe num arranque de impetuosidade poderia esquecer sua nobre posição e partir para um ataque direto para cima de Harry, mas ele não estava disposto a ter que acertar alguns socos no ruivo emproado.

She's been a crazy dita

(_Ela tem sido uma diva louca)_

Disco diva and you wonder

(_Uma diva das pistas__ e você pergunta:)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Da pista Nott viu o loiro depositar o copo na mesa do camarote, Zabini seguiu os olhos do amigo.

Too cold for you to keep her

(_Muito fria para você manter)_

Too hot for you to leave her

(_Muito quente para você deixar)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Foi como ver o mar vermelho abrir, as pessoas pareciam notar a presença de Draco irradiando uma tal onda de poder e sensualidade que se afastavam dando passagem a ele quase inconscientemente. Quem conseguia entrever seu olhar perigosamente faiscante sentia um arrepio.

Ultrassexual

The night has got me love sprung

(_A noite me deixa a fim de amar)_

I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah

(_Eu não vou parar até o sol estar alto, oh sim)_

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

(_Meu coração é um dançarino e bate como um tambor)_

Oh oh oh oh oh

Harry e Pansy alheios ao predador que se aproximava, continuaram sua dança que estava elevando a temperatura de vários corpos ao redor. O príncipe sentiu um desejo tremendo de se apossar daquele corpo, a presa de Malfoy naquela noite era estupenda!

Ultrassexual

The night has got me love sprung

(_A noite me deixa a fim de amar)_

I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah

(_Eu não vou parar até o sol estar alto, oh yeah)_

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

(_Meu coração é um dançarino e bate como um tambor)_

Beating like a disco drum...

(_Batendo como um tambor...)_

Beating like a disco drum...

(_Batendo como um tambor...)_

Beating like a disco drum...

(_Batendo como um tambor...)_

Quando estava a dois passos de onde Harry dava uma amostra gratuita daquilo que ficava muito melhor numa cama, Draco viu o príncipe fazer um súbito movimento, ali estava uma pessoa que com certeza não sabia quando devia parar.

Para quem olhasse de fora, a mão pousada no ombro do outro rapaz era um gesto de camaradagem, mas para o dono do ombro foi uma chicotada de dor que arrancou um gemido e um olhar surpreso e descrente.

Quando se virou para enfrentar o abusado sem noção, deu de cara com um par de olhos cinza que queimavam até a alma, num aviso explícito de perigo mortal e foi afastado com um leve empurrão para longe do alvo.

She's been a crazy dita

(_Ela tem sido uma diva louca)_

Disco diva and you wonder

(Uma_ diva das pistas e você pergunta:)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

De onde estava, o príncipe viu o loiro tomar a morena pelos ombros e a descolar de Pansy com uma agilidade impressionante. Um simples olhar de surpresa foi tudo que o loiro ganhou, depois os lábios da morena se curvaram num sorriso sensual e seu corpo se colou ao de Draco moldando-se a ele com uma cumplicidade que mesmo quem estava de fora percebia.

Too cold for you to keep her

(_Muito fria para você manter)_

Too hot for you to leave her

(_Muito quente para você deixar)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Era certo que a música chegava a seu fim já se entremeando com a próxima, mas os dois corpos unidos como um só continuaram a se balançar no sabor da batida, as bocas se encontraram num tórrido beijo, e aquele sim merecia a alcunha de francês com todas suas letras. Pansy se afastou sorrindo para junto de seu noivo, e juntamente com Daphne e Nott retornaram ao camarote.

O ruivo privado se sua presa passou por eles com o semblante extremamente carregado. Pansy balançou a cabeça sorrindo, ela não era uma apreciadora daquela pessoa.

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

(_Quem é aquela garota? Quem é aquela garota?)_

Na pista já sob a batida de outra melodia, Draco e Harry ainda continuavam a dançar agarradinhos. Era incrível como seus corpos se encaixavam, proporcionando um atrito agradável e cadenciado.

Os quatro amigos no camarote apreciavam a visão dos dois na pista. A loira deu um longo suspiro e Blaise a atraiu para si num abraço carinhoso, depositando um beijo na têmpora.

- Eles estão finalmente juntos, de verdade, não é? – A voz tranquila de Pansy alcançou a audição do noivo.

- Sim. – Não havia muito mais que responder.

- É um rapaz, não é mesmo?

Nott girou a cabeça na direção da voz, e viu que Langford estava junto deles no camarote.

- A "moça" que está com Malfoy. – continuou o lorde. – Eu o vi não tem muito tempo numa corrida aqui na cidade.

Bastou isso para Langford ter sobre si toda a atenção do grupo.

- Corrida? – indagou Nott curioso.

Pansy se desvencilhou do abraço do noivo e foi para mais perto do rapaz.

- Quero todos os detalhes que puder me dar Lorde Langford. – O sorriso da loira nesse momento faria qualquer um se arrepiar tal a intensidade, e sem saber o porquê, ele começou a discorrer sobre aquela noite de tempos atrás.

Findo o relato, os dois casais caíram na risada. Draco teria um ataque quando soubesse daquela novidade.

Só que eles não sabiam da outra metade da história.

Harry e Draco ficaram na pista dançando e dando alguns amassos que beiravam a indecência sem se importar muito com quem os rodeava. Mas a sede de líquidos ficou maior que a de beijos e eles retornaram ao camarote em busca de refrescos.

O moreno percebeu que o olhavam de maneira um tanto estranha, e o sorriso de Pansy ao puxá-lo para o lado dela era sinal de complicações.

- Quer dizer que o mocinho andou pisando fundo em algum lugar secreto da cidade?

Pego de surpresa Harry não conseguiu esconder sua estupefação pela descoberta da moça e os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

- Err...

- Nem tente, já sabemos de tudo – continuou a loira – Então devemos te parabenizar pela vitória sobre o invencível Yuu?

Harry sorriu amarelo e olhou de esguelha para o loiro que o fitava levemente confuso.

- Te..tenho que ir ao banheiro, com licença. – e com essa evasiva o moreno escapou rapidamente para longe do grupo. Aquele dia suscitava muitas lembranças além da corrida...

No reservado do impecável toalete da casa noturna, Harry gemeu desalentado e bateu a cabeça na divisória dos compartimentos. "_Merda! Tinha quase esquecido daquele pequeno acontecimento". _Um gemido curto e quase inaudível escapou pelos lábios rubros.

A lembrança dos fatos passou pela mente de Harry como um raio. Conforme o prometido, ele e Yuu trocavam e-mails com regularidade, mas ainda não havia comunicado ao oriental que estava de volta na cidade. Ouviu passos de alguém adentrando no recinto e parando do lado de fora do reservado onde estava.

- Harry, está tudo bem?

Merda de novo! Era Draco. Respirou profundamente, levantou-se e saiu. O loiro o olhava interrogativo e preocupado, e o gesto calou fundo no moreno.

- Desculpa, não quis te preocupar.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou entre eles enquanto Harry se dirigiu ao imenso balcão de granito onde três torneiras se enfileiravam a certa distância uma da outra. Não suportando aquela quietude sem razão, o moreno virou-se e encarou o namorado que se aproximou lentamente e prendeu algumas mechas do cabelo negro atrás de sua orelha para logo depois o abraçar. E o moreno se aconchegou aos braços que o cingiam.

- Eu ia te contar.

Draco simplesmente fez uma caricia em sua nuca com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eventualmente, quando eu lembrasse. – continuou ele. – Draco... eu preciso te contar algo que aconteceu naquela...

- Tudo bem. – Interrompeu o loiro – Seja o que for conversaremos sobre isso depois. Você deixou as meninas preocupadas com sua saída um tanto dramática, sabia? – Draco falou num tom leve e brincalhão buscando minimizar o desconforto de Harry com o assunto da tal corrida.

- Droga! – disse Harry lançando a cabeça para trás.

Draco sorriu ao ver a expressão contrariada do namorado.

- Venha, vamos voltar. – disse ele o puxando em direção à saída do recinto. Teriam tempo para conversar depois.

Porém antes de alcançarem a saída, a porta foi escancarada dando passagem ao outro Harry que ao vê-los de mãos dadas permitiu que um sorriso maldoso adornasse seus lábios.

- Que lindo! O casal de pombinhos. – Falou ele numa entonação belicosa, alimentada pelo despeito de ter sofrido uma desfeita em frente a tantas pessoas.

- O que houve Malfoy? Não pôde esperar chegar em casa para devorar essa coisa linda? – o sorriso mordaz do outro não escondia o prazer que ele sentia ao pronunciar a frase ofensiva. – Eu acredito que ela mereça mais do que ser traçada num banheiro de boate, pelo menos um quarto decente de motel, não é mesmo?

Draco estacou ao escutar as palavras rudes. Harry suspirou profundamente pensando se os banheiros de Londres haviam engendrado algum complô secreto contra ele. Será que ele havia escrito qualquer palavrão em algum deles e não se lembrava? Enquanto pensava estes disparates, sentiu a tensão tomar conta do loiro pelo contato das mãos entrelaçadas.

- Sabe querida, você não tem cara de ser uma puta tão ordinária, acho que me enganei com você. – continuou o príncipe se dirigindo ao moreno agora.

Draco levou a mão de Harry que segurava aos lábios e depositou um beijo, indicando com um gesto de cabeça para que ele saísse dali.

- Me espere no camarote.

- Tem certeza? – Questionou Harry duvidoso, temendo que a situação se convertesse num vexame público entre duas proeminentes figuras públicas, um escândalo daqueles de estampar a capa do The Sun no dia seguinte.

O loiro assentiu com um sorriso tranquilo na face, e com um ultimo olhar apreensivo, Harry saiu sem dar atenção ao príncipe que o mirava com um sorrisinho asqueroso, mas não tentou impedir sua passagem.

- Esta já está bem adestrada! – O príncipe caminhou compassadamente até ficar a menos de trinta centímetros do loiro que o olhava placidamente.

- Draco, Draco... Essa vadia não é um caso só dessa noite, não é mesmo? Você trapaceou, isso não consta em nossas regras de jogo, lembra? Uma presa por noite e repetições só são permitidas se a trepada for espetacular... Foi esse o caso? Então eu também deveria ter a minha vez com ela.

- Windsor, você devia saber quanto fechar a boca.

O nobre nem viu o que o acertou, a dor espalhou-se pelo queixo e o gosto ferroso do sangue lhe tomou a boca. Seu corpo foi lançado pra trás com a força do impacto e do chão, em meio ao seu sobressalto, viu o loiro de pé diante dele massagear os nós dos dedos da mão com a qual o atingira com um belo soco. Levou uma das mãos até a boca depois a fitou, olhando hipnotizado para o sangue que manchava seus dedos e voltou a focar seu oponente que continuava a fitá-lo com uma calma irritante.

- Está louco Malfoy? Esqueceu quem eu sou? – Perguntou irritado se levantando. – Como ousa levantar seu punho contra um nobre por causa de uma vadia qualquer?

Em meio a sua irritação o nobre se viu prensado contra a parede do banheiro, as mãos do loiro o segurando pelo colarinho da cara camisa, e suas costas se estrelaram contra a parede arrancado um gemido de dor quando sua cabeça se chocou contra a parede. Estupefato, se viu encarando os olhos gris a milímetros dos seus, irradiando um brilho perfurante.

- Não te ensinaram na escola de cadetes quando deve recuar Windsor? Eu te avisei para não se meter comigo esta noite.

- Malfoy...

- Cale a boca e escute bem, seu principezinho de merda! – Sibilou Draco num tom duro, cortando seja lá o que o outro fosse dizer – Aquela "vadia" que saiu daqui é meu namorado. Escutou bem seu idiota? Aquela "puta" é um rapaz, e é meu namorado. – A cada palavra Draco batia sem muita delicadeza a cabeça do príncipe de encontro à parede. – E que essa seja a última vez que você se dirige a ele com este tipo de denominação; da próxima vez vai ganhar mais que uma simples dor de cabeça e um lábio partido.

Com isso o loiro soltou o colarinho do rapaz que desmontou a seus pés, o fitando como se ele fosse algo realmente repugnante Draco foi até a pia para lavar as mãos.

O assombrado nobre olhava sem acreditar para seu agressor; nunca alguém ousara o tratar de uma forma tão... vil. Ele era o príncipe daquele maldito país! Intocável!

- Você tem ideia do que acabou de fazer Malfoy? Você agrediu um nobre! VOCE AGREDIU A MIM, SEU PRINCIPE POR DIREITO E LEI PARA PROTEGER A PORRA DE UM TRAVESTI! – O ruivo já de pé bradava irado com o loiro que o fitava calmamente pelo espelho enquanto lavava e secava as mãos.

- Vai pagar muito caro por isso Malfoy, seu nome não vai te proteger dessa vez, nem a você nem aquela aberração. – continuou o rapaz de cara feia. – Um travesti Malfoy? A merda de um travesti? Caralho, eu toquei na porra de um travesti?

Draco caminhou com lentidão até a porta fechada, e com uma das mãos no trinco se virou para o príncipe com um gélido sorriso.

- O nome dele é Harry, veja que ironia! E ele não é um travesti, é um andrógino natural, ele nasceu assim, e é meu. – o sorriso se tornou ainda mais frio. - Se você ousar fazer qualquer coisa contra nós, terá que se ver com o peso do meu sobrenome, pois nossa relação é séria e tem o apoio de meus pais, sem contar que estará fazendo uma grande desfeita a Tom Riddle. O homem o quer bem como a um filho, e é capaz de causar grandes estragos em qualquer um que se volte contra Harry. Ele o protegeria inclusive de mim que sou o namorado e filho de um grande amigo dele, imagine de você, meu honrado príncipe.

Ouvir a implícita ameaça e o nome de Tom Riddle fizeram o ruivo empalidecer. O magnata com sua história obscura, gostos exóticos, fortuna incalculável e temperamento imprevisível, impunha temor até mesmo nos altos círculos. Praticamente ninguém era imune ao poder dele e ninguém em seu juízo perfeito se colocaria na mira de Riddle.

- Em todo caso, a vida é sua, não é mesmo? – Completou o loiro com visível sarcasmo, zombando da aparente palidez do nobre.

Com isso Draco saiu deixando a porta aberta atrás de si.

Quando chegou ao camarote Harry conversava animadamente com Langford, mas assim que o avistou pediu licença ao nobre e foi até ele o fitando com preocupação.

- Tudo bem? – indagou tentativo.

Sorriu dando a entender que tudo estava bem, e juntos voltaram a integrar a roda de amigos. Zabini e as meninas estavam na pista. Nott, ele, Harry e Langford enveredaram para lá também.

Algum tempo depois o príncipe fez sua reaparição, da pista Draco o encarou com um sorriso de escárnio ganhando em retorno um olhar de puro ódio, e depois disso o nobre abandonou a boate deixando seu séquito para trás.

Para quem ficava, a noite ainda era uma jovem querendo se divertir.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo, bem, não tão cedo, mas antes de Draco. Os dois estavam na enorme cama do loiro enredados nos lençóis e um nos braços do outro, como era do feitio do loiro que o agarrava com possessividade até quando dormia.

Depois de uma providencial passada no banheiro, o moreno saiu do quarto sem acordar o rapaz na cama e envolto num curto robe de seda azul passou pela cozinha, se servindo de um copo de suco de morango. O sol já estava a pino no céu, mas uma gostosa brisa soprava, e a vista da cidade se descortinava em todas as direções. Lá embaixo devia estar fazendo um calor de rachar, mesmo com a aproximação do outono o dia estava bem ensolarado. Como era domingo, o compasso da cidade estava mais lento, poucos carros e pessoas transitando pelas ruas.

O suco gelado estava uma delícia, refrescando sua garganta um pouco ressequida.

Sentou-se numa das confortáveis cadeiras à sombra, perto de alguns vasos com plantas ornamentais. A cadeira era enorme e ele logo relaxou, o copo de suco sobre a mesa, vazio. Fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa que balançava calmamente as plantas ali do lado. Deixou a mente divagar sem se ater a nada. Um exercício de relaxamento aprendido no dojo há muitos anos.

No céu, alheio a qualquer acontecimento, o sol continuou sua peregrinação eterna, tal foi o relaxamento que Harry dormitou ali mesmo perdendo qualquer noção de tempo. Mesmo estando em tal grau de torpor sentiu a aproximação silenciosa do loiro, mas não se moveu.

Ficaram os dois em absoluto silencio, com o loiro respeitando seu momento de distanciamento. Mas ele sabia que precisava falar:

- A corrida aconteceu no final de semana que antecedeu minha viagem à Nova Zelândia. Um amigo do Japão, Akio, se machucou durante os treinos e me pediu para substituí-lo numa etapa de classificação que ocorreu aqui na cidade. – começou ele ainda de olhos fechados – Eu não corro fora do Japão, mas este foi um pedido especial e eu não o pude negar a Akio... Espero que um dia possa conhecê-lo, ele é como um irmão mais velho para mim. Foi ele quem me ensinou a correr, além de outras coisas.

Draco sentado do lado oposto da mesa tomava seu suco sem olhar para Harry, mas prestando atenção em suas palavras.

- A corrida foi num prédio de estacionamento que está em vias de conclusão. Competi com o carro de Akio e bem, ganhei de Yuu, que depois vim, a saber, é uma celebridade internacional em corridas de drift não legalizadas.

O silencio se prolongou entre eles novamente, um leve ruído se ouviu quando o copo vazio de Draco foi fazer companhia ao de Harry sobre a mesa.

- Draco... Eu fiquei com Yuu naquela noite.

As pálpebras desceram inconscientemente escondendo os olhos cinza enquanto ele absorvia a revelação repentina.

Uma dor aguda se irradiou por todo o corpo do loiro; algo que ele nunca antes havia sentido, uma agonia... Ele queria gritar, quebrar alguma coisa, e sentiu os dedos ficarem dormentes. As lágrimas que se formaram por detrás dos olhos fechados desceram pelo rosto. A mente de Draco foi tomada por um caleidoscópio de sentimentos contraditórios que o puxavam para todas as direções, e ele tinha a certeza que se estilhaçaria como um copo de cristal jogado na parede.

E no meio deste caos de sentimentos despontou a raiva. Forte e irracional, que lhe dizia para rebater com ofensas a revelação dolorosa, pois quem sabe assim conseguiria expurgar aquele sentimento que o assolava. Como um par de frases podia trazer tanto sofrimento?

E num piscar de olhos, voltaram as lembranças do que ele havia feito no pub, quando apareceu acompanhado e de banho recém tomado, indicando o que havia se passado pouco tempo antes.

Será que seu moreno havia sentido aquela mesma dor? Quase se entregando a um riso histérico, ele racionalizou entendendo que devia ter sido muito pior; ele havia agido como um canalha e em frente aos amigos.

Harry não tinha a obrigação de ter voltado para ele e nem de lhe contar que havia ficado com outra pessoa depois daquilo, e mesmo assim ele estava ali, abrindo o coração. Draco sabia que o moreno fazia isso sem a mínima pretensão de feri-lo, simplesmente para que não houvesse segredos entre eles. Por todos os tridentes do inferno! Mesmo assim doía como se alguém lhe estivesse arrancando o coração, mas de certo modo a dor era purificadora e ele guardaria este momento com a devida consideração, como um lembrete para eventuais acontecimentos futuros.

Quando enfim abriu os olhos, viu Harry ainda na mesma posição, sereno e quieto. Mais uma vez constatou o óbvio, não merecia o moreno, mas jamais abriria mão dele para e por ninguém.

Levantou e agachou-se em frente ao moreno, com delicadeza buscou uma das mãos que descansavam no colo dele e se pôs a acariciar, buscando um bálsamo para seu coração dolorido.

- Obrigado por me contar.

Um sorriso leve distendeu os lábios do moreno que não abriu os olhos, mas Draco soube que tudo entre eles estava bem.

Com cuidado pegou o moreno no colo e o levou de volta para o quarto, de volta a cama deles.

Estava tudo bem entre eles, sem segredos, sem meios tons.

Tudo preto no branco, ou quem sabe verde no prata...

* * *

**Nota da Topaz:**

Oi povo! Então? Que tal o Dray ciumento? Eu adoro quando ele "sai da casinha"! Esse negócio de Malfoys serem icebergs é só para enganar a torcida. Ele tem sangue quente, especialmente entre os lençóis.

Hããnn... nada de rala e rola, mas nos aguardem! O Japão vem aí, e muitas surpresas virão!

Esta fanfiction é Universo Alternativo, então até as pessoas reais podem ter comportamentos nada convencionais.

See you soon! Bye!

**Nota da Fabianadat:**

Ok! Eu sei que tem muita gente querendo minha cabeça pela demora dos extras de Who's that chick?, mas gente, vamos concordar que a vida sabe dar seus olés em qualquer um, e bem, ela tem me dado uns bons ultimamente.

Este cap. esta pronto tem um tempão, mas eu queria escrever outros antes de postá-lo, mas minha musa resolveu tirar férias e ir dar um passeio na China (ela queria conhecer a muralha e coisa e tal), parece que esta querendo voltar, saudade de casa! ;) Rrsrsr.

**Cada cap. será completo em si, não serão sequência uns dos outros e podem ser lidos separadamente sem problemas ou prejuízos de perda na narrativa. **

Que ninguém se sinta ofendido com a personalidade que adotei ao príncipe, ele deve ser um fofo, mas aqui eu resolvi deixar ele um pouco diferente, mas lembrem-se, isso aqui é ficção.

Então perdão pela demora, e aqui vai uma amostra do que vem pela frente, espero que gostem.

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2 Missões quase impossíveis

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK? – Cap. ****Extras**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto). **

* * *

**Extra 2 – Missões quase impossíveis.**

Da poltrona da sala, Draco acompanhava a evolução de Harry pela sacada do apartamento, andando de um lado para o outro, passando pela mesa onde estava o notebook aberto, um tablet ligado e o smartphone.

A expressão do moreno estava fechada e no meio da testa um vinco podia ser visto claramente. Através do fone de ouvido ele escutava seja lá o que estava sendo dito pela pessoa do outro lado e respondia pelo microfone em sua segunda língua, o japonês.

Algo preocupava o moreno há algum tempo, e certamente estava relacionado ao trabalho dele.

As olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos mostravam a fadiga que o estava consumindo e os traços do rosto mostravam sua irritação.

Draco acreditava saber o motivo das preocupações do namorado, em suas mãos uma revista especializada na área de economia estava aberta numa reportagem sobre a oferta publica de ações do Facebook na bolsa de valores Nasdaq. As ações tiveram uma queda 20% logo nos primeiros dias depois da venda inicial significando prejuízo para os compradores que se revoltaram e o acontecimento ganhou a alcunha de Fakebook (fake= falso).

Suspirando o loiro passou a mão pelas madeixas claras. Seria por isso que Harry estava tão agitado e nervoso? O prejuízo teria sido tão grande a ponto de afetar sua sempre esfuziante personalidade?

O som de algo se chocando com violência contra o chão levou sua atenção de volta à sacada, e com surpresa ele viu o moreno esmagando com o pé o fone de ouvido num acesso de raiva.

- Merda, merda, merda! Puta merda! Infinita merda!

Não fosse o rosto desfigurado de raiva, Draco teria achado graça da situação. Depois de mais alguns segundos desfiando uma impressionante coleção de palavrões tanto em inglês como em japonês, o moreno passou pela sala onde ele estava pisando duro.

- Vou dar um volta. – Disse o rapaz ainda muito irritado fitando o loiro por cima do ombro sem fitá-lo diretamente; sabiamente o outro concordou com um gesto sem interferir e deixou o moreno partir sem oferecer alguma palavra.

Ele voltaria.

Quando Harry voltou horas depois, Draco estava dando uma olhada em papeladas da empresa, preparando uma reunião que ocorreria durante a semana seguinte.

- Olá. – ofereceu o moreno sentando no sofá ao lado dele.

- Olá.

Arrumando os papeis e os pondo de lado, Draco puxou Harry para seus braços que não opôs resistência e se aconchegou nele com um suspiro satisfeito.

- Mais calmo?

Uma risadinha abafada chegou aos ouvidos do loiro.

- Gostou do show? – indagou o moreno divertido.

- Gosto mais quando você esta usando apenas meias 7/8. – isso rendeu ao loiro um dedo o cutucando nas costelas.

- Tarado!

Com a TV ligada em um telejornal os dois se aconchegaram mais juntos prestando atenção às noticias: a comoção na Síria, eleições nos EUA, crise do euro, falcatruas no Brasil,... na metade de um reportagem sobre o desemprego na Espanha Harry roubou o controle do loiro e mudou o canal, e assim se colocaram a assistir um programa de vida selvagem sobre ursos polares. O loiro não reclamou, e ainda se pôs a brincar com as madeixas negras do amado. Uma perfeita cena de rotina caseira. Quase no fim da reportagem, que a contra gosto o loiro classificou como interessante, ele ouviu o ressonar do moreno em seus braços.

Harry havia adormecido.

- Vamos lá dorminhoco, vamos pra cama.

E com um moreno resmungando incoerências Draco se levantou e foi para o quarto dos dois.

Aquela noite de sábado seria gasta na cama, dormindo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Quando entrou na cozinha na manhã seguinte, o agradável aroma de café o recebeu junto com um belo sorriso de Harry trajando somente uma camiseta dele e uma cueca boxer justinha. No beijo roubado o gosto forte da bebida estava na boca do moreno.

- Então – começou ele – você vai me contar o que anda te aborrecendo por estes dias?

Um rubor e um esgar sem graça desenhou-se no rosto do moreno diante dele.

- Fui tão obvio?

- Não sei... Quem sabe devemos perguntar aos pobres restos mortais do seu fone de ouvido lá na sacada?

- Idiota. – retornou o moreno vexado.

- E ai?

- Ok, eu me rendo.

Draco viu o moreno encostar o quadril no balcão da ilha e tomar um longo gole de café.

- Um cliente importante nos colocou entre o caldeirão e a fogueira. Solicitou suporte na última hora e ainda fez uma ameaça velada de entregar a conta para um de nossos concorrentes se não pudéssemos prestar a devida assessoria.

- Mas isso é sujeira!

O moreno balançando a cabeça em concordância rodeou a ilha até uma banqueta no lado oposto de onde o namorado estava e sentou-se.

- Sempre trabalho com uma folga nos prazos de nossos projetos ligados à tecnologia de jogos e animes, bem como na parte artística dos desenhos, tanto em 2D como 3D. Volta e meia é preciso alguma modificação de ultima hora, mas este não foi o caso. O cliente quebrou contrato com outra empresa que seria responsável pela criação do roteiro de um anime e resolveu jogar a bomba com estopim aceso em nosso colo, e com a metade do tempo para finalizar tudo.

Na pausa o moreno se serviu de mais café.

- Estamos com vários outros projetos em fase de conclusão, mas não posso deixar este cliente sair da minha carteira sem um bom combate. Minha equipe já está atolada de serviço e estou contratando mais funcionários para dar conta do recado, mas isto é bem complicado se os candidatos estão do outro lado do mundo. Adoro tecnologia, mas nada se compara a uma entrevista frente a frente, como você bem deve saber.

- Realmente. – concordou o loiro.

- E como não adianta sair correndo até o Japão, vou ter que me virar por aqui mesmo.

- Como? – perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Silicon Roundabout.

Uma luz acendeu nos olhos do loiro. Silicon Roundabout era o terceiro maior destino dos que pretendiam se aventurar nos negócios da área tecnológica, perdendo somente para Vale do Silício na Califórnia e Silicon Alley em Nova York.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Como o tempo é fundamental neste caso, vou terceirizar o serviço contratando uma empresa daqui, seria estupidez viajar até nossa sede.

- Mas com isso você corre o risco de não obter lucro algum neste negócio. – apontou o loiro.

- Oh! Obrigado por me apontar o óbvio, mas lucro é a ultima coisa que me passa pela mente neste negócio sujo. Vou me virar para manter o cliente, mas o desgraçado vai ver o que é bom para tosse por tentar me ferrar deste jeito. Depois do projeto finalizado ele vai assinar um contrato de exclusividade, eu vou cobrar o que bem entender e ele vai achar tudo lindo!

- E como você vai fazer isso?

Sobre a borda da xícara, um sorriso malvado desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno e Draco soube que não gostaria da resposta.

- Eu acredito que nunca te falei que meu grande amigo Akio é Yakuza, falei? E, além disso, ele é filho do kumicho mais poderoso de Tókio. Assim tenho certeza que ele e sua família vão adorar me ajudar, afinal eu sou um membro adotivo do clã.

A mente de Draco quase deu um nó com as informações recebidas. Que loucura! Harry tinha ligação estreita com a Máfia japonesa! Quanto mais conhecia o moreno mais percebia que sob a aparência angelical existia um demônio entrevisto nas sombras sempre sorrindo sugestivamente e mais escondendo que revelando.

E o loiro como bom aventureiro, e um Malfoy legítimo, amava o perigo e um bom desafio!

Mas agora era imperativo saber mais sobre o tal de Akio e sua família, conhecimento nunca era demais em situações assim, e Riddle seria de grande ajuda, pois considerava o moreno como um filho reencontrado, o homem certamente estaria mais do que interessando em saber dessa informação. Máfia por máfia ele também tinha a sua.

Do outro lado da mesa Harry quase podia ver as engrenagens no cérebro do loiro girando com a novidade.

Não era algo para se esconder, e nem ele conseguiria tal façanha por muito tempo, Draco era inteligente e assim que ele e Akio se encontrassem o loiro ligaria as pontas na mesma rapidez com a qual ele fazia uma curva. Então era melhor ir preparando o caminho.

Largando a xícara desceu da banqueta e deu a volta na ilha, chegando ao seu destino ele retirou a chávena das mãos pálidas, seus olhos estavam travados nos cinza que seguiam todos seus movimentos, segundos depois ele estava encaixado com as costas apoiadas na pedra fria da bancada entre as pernas do loiro que ainda estava sentado na banqueta. Harry passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro que por sua vez o abraçou pela cintura.

- O que você esta pensando? – perguntou o moreno acariciando a face do loiro lindo na frente dele.

- Em como eu estava errado em minhas suposições para sua preocupação.

Um dos dedos do moreno traçou os lábios do loiro.

- O que você achou que fosse?

- A queda das ações do Facebook, eu lembro que você falou que estava esperando a abertura de capital da empresa no mercado.

Harry fez uma pequena careta.

- Nah. Eu desisti da compra de ações, pelo menos de uma grande parte por ora. Logo os computadores de mesa estarão obsoletos, tudo aponta para outra área de tecnologia que é a dos aparelhos portáteis e as tecnologias voltadas para este segmento. Mobilidade é palavra chave agora. – disse moreno enquanto ainda traçava os lábios rosados do namorado com a ponta dos dedos – Ontem quando saí eu queria bater a cabeça numa parede, a resposta aos meus problemas estava bem diante de meus olhos o tempo todo!

Encorajado pelos toques em seus lábios as mãos de Draco viajaram pela borda camiseta indo de encontro a pela acetinada do moreno oculta pelo tecido.

- Não sei se comentei com você que estou a fim de garimpar alguns startups (empresas que desenvolvem novos produtos tecnológicos) para investimentos. – um arrepio subiu pela coluna do moreno puxado pelo toque dos dedos nas laterais de seu tórax – Tomando como exemplo o que aconteceu com este cliente, percebi que terei de abrir um escritório por aqui, e que lugar melhor que Silicon Roundabout?! Assim posso unir o útil ao agradável, e lá eu sei que vou conseguir bons funcionários.

- Então você está iniciando novo empreendimento? – dedos pálidos dedilharam esvoaçantes pela pele ao seu alcance, um suspiro mais forte escapou pelos lábios rubros do moreno.

- Simmmm... – gemeu Harry em concordância.

Beliscando um mamilo de Harry, Draco viu o moreno se contorcer ao toque tombando a cabeça para trás deixando o pescoço alvo à mostra quase numa demonstração de submissão, embora fosse totalmente falsa, de submisso Harry não tinha nem o branco dos olhos.

Atiçado pelos sons que escapavam dos lábios do moreno Draco retirou a camiseta dele jogando no chão ao lado da banqueta. Com a ponta da língua traçou o entorno no mamilo rosado diante dele.

Os meses de convivência os ensinaram a conhecer cada nuance do corpo do outro, saber onde cada toque despertava, conhecendo cada recanto mais sensível.

Dias inteiros foram passados na cama adorando e aprendendo um sobre o corpo do outro em jogos que sempre terminavam com ambos saciados e esgotados, adormecendo entre os lençóis impregnados com o cheiro almiscarado do sentimento que rodopiava entre eles em frenesi.

No embate das bocas o gosto forte do café fez fundo ao jogo das duas línguas. As mãos de Harry se emaranhando em seus cabelos curtos procurando aprofundar o beijo.

Uma de suas mãos viajou pelo abdômen cinzelado até a borda da boxer branca arrancando gemidos guturais de Harry que ele tragou em meio aos beijos trocados. Os cabelos negros uma cortina perfumada e um pouco úmida nas laterais de rosto, denunciando que o moreno já havia tomado banho naquela manhã antes de ele acordar. O moreno era um madrugador nato.

Retirando o empecilho da boxer do caminho seus dedos se enroscaram nos macios pelos pubianos de Harry que choramingou ao toque, com deleite ele percebeu o tremor que acometeu o corpo do moreno por conta daquele simples gesto.

Quando segurou o pênis de encontro a palma da mão sentiu o mesmo pulsar em seu caminho a uma ereção completa. A pele era macia e sedosa, quente.

Cortando o beijo a cabeça do moreno caiu para trás gemendo seu prazer por entre os lábios rubros e molhados de saliva. Sua boca voltou ao mamilo dando uma pequena mordida para soprar em seguida sabendo como isso colocava o moreno fora de órbita. Sorriu quando notou a falha nas pernas do moreno que se escorou mais na bancada atrás dele em busca de apoio.

Num impulso ele pôs o moreno sentado na ilha e terminou de retirar o pedaço de tecido inútil que era a boxer branca deixando Harry em sua gloria desnuda a frente dele.

Os olhos verdes o miravam com desejo, as maças do rosto afogueadas, o corpo trêmulo sob seu escrutínio, o peito subindo e descendo em ritmo acelerado, o pênis quase completamente ereto ainda pulsando aninhado em meio ao pelos pubianos escuros.

O coração do loiro fracassou um batimento. Se aquilo não era personificação da esmerada perfeição em um ser humano ele não saberia o que poderia ser.

- Draco... – lamuriou-se o moreno em entrega aos seus labores e vontade.

Sem um segundo pensamento ele traçou com a língua o falo que palpitava em vida a sua frente sentindo cada veia mais realçada de encontro ela, seu olfato captou o odor inebriante que só Harry possuía.

Suas gemas cinza travadas nas verdes que o fixavam com uma luxúria que fazia seu sangue inflamar nas veias. Ele empurrou as pernas do moreno para cima o deixando completamente exposto.

O loiro adorava quando Harry se deixava manipular assim, totalmente entregue. Engolfou o membro todo em sua boca e assistiu o moreno deixar cair o torso completamente sobre a ilha derrubando pelo caminho um pequeno vaso com flores secas. O vidro estilhaçou-se com o impacto no piso de mármore num pequeno caos que nenhum dos dois prestou atenção.

De encontro a seus ombros o loiro sentiu os dedos dos pés de Harry se contorcerem em puro deleite assim como seus corpo que se arqueava sobre o tampo da ilha a cada sugada mais profunda que sua boca ministrava ao membro sensível entre seus lábios.

Tateando, Draco encontrou a xícara de café que Harry tinha posto fora do caminho quando tinha se posicionado entre suas pernas e mergulhou os dedos no liquido escuro já frio.

- Ahhhhhhhh...

O gemido que Harry proferiu quando sentiu os dedos molhados de encontro a sua entrada pulsante ficaria marcado na mente de Draco por muito tempo como sendo um dos mais lascivos proferidos pelos lábios do moreno perdido em seu mundo de prazer. Foi tão longo e voluptuoso que o próprio membro do loiro exigiu ser libertado de dentro de sua prisão de seda bordô.

A boca foi substituída por uma mão mais que disposta enquanto sua boca buscava a entrada pulsante.

Era bom que Harry fosse tão elástico por que quando sua boca se fechou sobre a entrada palpitante em um beijo profundo onde sua língua se empurrou contra abertura rosada, as costas do moreno se arquearam de forma impressionante. Um pequeno grito de puro prazer cortou o ar da cozinha eriçando os pelos da nuca de Draco. As pernas do moreno se arredaram lhe dando mais acesso a seu premio.

Suas papilas gustativas e olfato percebiam em meio aos outros fluidos e odores a presença do café como um traço ao fundo. Na abertura aveludada umedecida com saliva empurrava dedos e língua em sincronia ganhando em resposta fortes espasmo do corpo sobre o qual se deleitava cada vez que roçava o feixe mágico de nervos no interior.

- Draco... – choramingou o moreno com corpo acossado por tremores involuntários – por favor, por favor, por favor,...

De pé o loiro baixou justo o para deixar seu próprio membro ereto vir livre doendo ante a simples visão do tremulo moreno esparramado sobre o tampo da ilha o fitando por entre os olhos semicerrados velados pela carga de luxúria que sobrecarregava seus sentidos.

- Por favor... – lamentou o moreno mais uma vez apartando mais as pernas diante dele o sagrando com a visão mais bela do mundo naquele instante.

Experimentando um desejo irrefreável, Draco se enterrou no moreno em uma única e forte estocada recebendo em troca um grito de mais puro gozo possível, ele amava este lado mais brutal de Harry.

Segurando por sobre o osso ilíaco de Harry o loiro estocou cada vez mais rápido e forte vendo como o moreno se contorcia e empurrava de volta contra seu membro que o empalava.

Era uma fúria devastadora de prazer fazer amor com Harry, ainda mais quando ele se deixava ser dominado como naquela manhã.

A respiração cada vez mais curta do moreno e a pressão mais forte que se construía em torno de seu membro disse ao loiro que o Harry estava no limiar da entrega total e para total desespero do amante ele espaçou as estocadas diminuindo o ritmo célere que os levaria rapidamente ao orgasmo.

O novo compasso foi cadenciado e lento propositadamente, com profundas e vagarosas estocadas arrancando lamurias do moreno que queria desesperadamente a sensação única de chegar próximo do nirvana.

- Harry... – o chamou com sua voz rouca – olha pra mim, amor.

Cedendo a seu chamado o moreno abriu os olhos semicerrados e o encarou, nas íris o desejo queimava como uma chama esmeraldina. Draco se inclinou para frente se enterrando profundamente no moreno e buscou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado que foi correspondido com igual furor. A posição em si só demonstrava o grau de intimidade livre que um tinha com o outro. Harry trancou suas pernas em torno da cintura do loiro e o enlaçou pelo pescoço e os dois caíram num vaivém cadenciado e tranquilo enquanto ondas de prazer e amor varriam seus corpos colados e aquecidos.

Esqueceram-se de buscar o clímax e perderam-se naquele momento de pura e simples adoração mutua, deixando o tempo fluir ao redor deles e nas infinitas ondas de sentimentos que vieram à tona.

O clímax foi se construindo lentamente não mais como um fim e sim como a prova definitiva de que seus corações comandavam seus corpos e não o contrario, eles não faziam simplesmente sexo, eles faziam amor.

Quando o derradeiro momento chegou seus lábios gemeram em uníssono enquanto seus corpos derramavam a semente nacarada da paixão e seus olhos estavam presos um no outro. Não existia naquele momento precioso a necessidade verbalizar para exprimir o que sabiam sentir um pelo outro.

Minutos depois a voz de Harry flutuou pela cozinha, enquanto os dois continuavam na mesma posição, enroscados um no outro, Draco com a cabeça aninhada no pescoço do moreno.

- Você trapaceou.

O loiro riu.

- Isso vai ter volta senhor Malfoy, pode esperar.

Draco se levantou e apoiou cada mão num lado do corpo abaixo dele.

- Será meu prazer esperar. – disse dando uma bitoca no moreno que o olhou torto – Agora vem comigo, daqui a pouco minha mãe vai telefonar reclamando do pequeno ninja que deve estar tocando o terror na nobre e antiga mansão Malfoy querendo saber por que ainda não chegamos.

Depois de arrumar a bagunça que haviam feito na cozinha, com Harry corando furiosamente e resmungando que o loiro era um pervertido enquanto Draco esvaziava as xícaras de café na pia o olhando sugestivamente, os dois foram se aprontar para passar o dia com Scorpius.

Era dia de levar o menino para passear e deixar os avós terem um dia a sós.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Olhando as folhas das nobres e centenárias nogueiras caídas na grama aparada fora do caminho pavimentado, Severus Snape caminhava sem pressa em direção ao Akamon, o portão vermelho, a entrada (e saída) mais conhecida da prestigiada Faculdade de Tóquio, ou como é mais comumente conhecida, a Todai.

Depois de algumas reuniões, o homem de cabelos negros era um dos novos professores de pós-graduação num dos segmentos do Instituto de Ciências Industriais. Com seu currículo perfeito e as altas notas recebidas da banca examinadora no exame de seu doutorado e pós-doutorado, preencher a vaga fora simples. E a partir do primeiro semestre do ano vindouro, faria parte do quadro de docentes de uma das faculdades mais reconhecidas do mundo e a primeira a ser fundada no Japão no ano de 1877. A Todai ainda oferecia uma imperdível área de campo de pesquisa na ciência de Química Pura e Aplicada, assim ele não precisaria interromper suas pesquisas a respeito de novas substancias e suas propriedades físicas, químicas e utilitárias.

Não negava que deixar Hogwarts, e todas suas regalias como reitor após todos aqueles anos, deixava uma dor surda em algum lugar em seu coração, porém este pesar que lhe parecia até fútil, era facilmente eclipsado ao ver cada sorriso, ainda que idiota, que Sirius lhe dava todos os dias.

Black havia feito uma reentrada em sua vida no puro estilo Grifinório, com um pontapé na porta da frente e colocando tudo de ponta cabeça. E ele, uma pessoa absolutamente sensata, sabia que o melhor a fazer era continuar na sua vida de conquistas planejadas e metas estabelecidas, mas não conseguiu resistir ao sorriso incitante do homem de cabelos castanhos que praticamente o chamara de covarde por estar acomodado em sua rotina, que foi definida com uma fossa mortal de marasmo.

Mas ele soube que no exato momento em que entrou na sua sala em Hogwarts e deu de cara com Sirius confortavelmente instalado na cadeira de reitor, sua vida nunca mais seria mais a mesma, clichê sim, era inegável, mas também verdadeiro.

Apesar da aparente correria que sucedera sua mudança para o outro lado do mundo, tudo ocorreu conforme seus desejos. Ambos eram adultos, resolvidos, e com o afastamento do afilhado de Sirius do Japão, seria impossível que o homem simplesmente largasse tudo para andar atrás dele pela Europa.

Depois de certa insistência e muitas provocações ele acabou concordando em morar no Japão. Era isso ou ter que aturar ligações chorosas a toda hora do homem de cabelos castanhos, viagens de um lado para outro, e o tempo para aproveitarem juntos resumia-se em algumas horas.

Não tinha vergonha de admitir, para si mesmo é claro, que cedera aos impossíveis olhos suplicantes do homem idiota e brincalhão que era agora seu amante e companheiro. Dizer que Sirius estava no céu com sua decisão era besteira, o homem estava perdido em outra dimensão de tanto contentamento.

Enfim, aqui estava ele, já instalado e com um bom contrato de trabalho assinado. Teria seus próprios aposentos na faculdade, mais sua casa seria a de Black. Os locais não eram muito distantes, e Sirius também tinha uma agenda própria de trabalho, então estava tudo acertado.

O escritório oficial da empresa de Sirius, palco das reuniões importantes e fechamento de contratos ficava em Minato, que juntamente com Chuo e Chiyoda compõe o centro financeiro do Japão. Mas de fato, a empresa assim como sua casa se localizavam no bairro de Shinjuku, onde se concentra a maior parte da população gaijin (estrangeiro, não japonês) de Tóquio, e a estação de trens e metrô do local carrega a fama de ser a mais movimentada do mundo, com direito até a registro no livro Guiness dos recordes.

A casa de Sirius, por falta de palavra melhor que a descrevesse, era perfeita, uma mistura de arquitetura japonesa e ocidental. O exterior era tomado por um belíssimo jardim japonês, uma paixão de Harry: plantas, pedras, areia branca, água, pontes, cercas, portões e objetos de decoração típicos. Segundo Sirius a maioria dos ornamentos foram presentes de uma família muito respeitada em Tóquio que havia praticamente adotado Harry. O moreno havia travado uma sólida e próxima amizade com um dos filhos desta família pouco depois de sua chegada ao país. E Severus sabia que Draco certamente detestaria tal "proximidade".

A casa de dois andares foi construída com o típico telhado composto de dois níveis de telhas artesanais que resguarda a habitação tanto das chuvaradas como do excesso de sol, banhando os cômodos com uma claridade suave, filtrada pelas mado e inúmeras shouji que dividiam os ambientes. Toda a construção era circundada por um engawa, a varanda de tábuas corridas que apresenta um desnível ornamentado com arranjos florais, bonsais e incenso, formando um ambiente de boas vindas que conduz à entrada principal ou Genkan, que é a delimitação entre o "exterior sujo" e o "interior limpo", local onde se descalça o sapato usado na rua, a fim de não sujar o ambiente interno.

Em períodos de sol intenso, o engawa seria protegida pelas norem, cortinas de tecido que resguardam a casa do calor e causam uma bela visão ao tremular enfunadas pela brisa do verão.

O piso térreo forrado de tatame era dividido tanto por paredes convencionais quanto pelas tradicionais fusuma decoradas com caligrafia ou pinturas japonesas. Depois vinham a sala de estar, a de jantar, cozinha, sala de televisão, lavabo, a biblioteca e o escritório. Sem esquecer-se do tradicional tokonoma adornado por um belo ikebana.

Um biombo oriental ostentando a pintura de uma paisagem de inverno resguardava o acesso ao andar superior, o mais íntimo da casa que contava com quatro suítes: a de Sirius que também seria a sua, a de Harry, uma para Teddy que adorava "mudar de ares" de vez em quando (apesar da casa de sua avó ficar dentro da mesma propriedade) e uma suíte para eventuais hóspedes.

A casa de Andrômeda era no mesmo estilo, porém em proporções menores. No terreno ainda havia um pequeno templo religioso, onde repousavam as fotos de Teddy, o falecido marido de Andrômeda, Dora e Remus. Um lugar tranquilo onde sempre se podia ir visitar os entes queridos, e também uma pequena e antiga casa de chá e um dojo, onde Harry e Teddy praticavam suas artes marciais.

Um caminho de pedras através do jardim leva ao local mais distante das residências, resguardado por paredes cobertas de trepadeiras e teto envidraçado. Sobre o deque de madeira, repousa um ofurô tradicional para até quatro pessoas; simples, aconchegante e intimo.

A propriedade de Sirius valia uma pequena fortuna, pois Tóquio é um dos lugares mais caros do mundo para se morar. Sem contar o valor da reforma e modernização do lugar, a soma total era de dar arrepios e ainda havia uma boa área ocupada por um grande karesenasui, o jardim zen japonês composto de areia e predras.

A poucas quadras dali ficava a sede real da empresa de Sirius e Harry.

Um negócio de médio porte e alta rentabilidade. Nada de ternos e gravatas, a não ser nas reuniões, nada de ficar horas socado dentro de um cubículo minúsculo se estressando por conta de metas absurdas. A empresa tinha um funcionamento mais livre, cada funcionário assumindo a responsabilidade de cumprir seus compromissos de acordo com diretrizes da empresa, seu horário de trabalho e os projetos a serem desenvolvidos. Os escritórios estão lá assim como a quadra poliesportiva, um dojo, uma sala de jogos, uma cozinha bem equipada e uma área de relaxamento para ler ou tirar uma soneca. E o sucesso da empresa depende do compromisso de todos em cumprir suas metas com a qualidade exigida e dentro dos prazos estabelecidos.

Porém o mais impressionante de tudo é que funcionava; e muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Mas não poderia ser diferente com chefes como Sirius e Harry.

Todos adoravam o jeito despojado e amalucado de Black, mas respeitavam seu empreendedorismo e ideias arrojadas. Harry era um pouco mais pragmático, mas sua inteligência e facilidade de lidar com as pessoas o faziam querido por todos que cumpriam suas ordens e também se sentiam à vontade para manifestar as próprias opiniões, sabendo que elas seriam ouvidas e consideradas.

Deixando sua análise de lado, Severus chegou ao genkan e tirou o par de sapatos usado na rua, enquanto apreciava a bela visão do jardim, ali perto uma cerejeira em botão esperava o momento propicio para florir. Calçando um guetá (chinelo de dedo tradicional usado no interior das residências) entrou no ambiente de simplicidade espartana e quase poética que tanto o agradava.

Já no quarto que era totalmente ocidental, ansiou mais que nunca por uma enorme banheira de água morna com sais de banho aromáticos. Minutos depois seu desejo foi atendido, ainda que por suas próprias ações e ele se encontrou relaxando na água perfumada. Depois do dia cansativo não foi surpresa acabar cochilando na água agradavelmente morna e aromática, enquanto relembrava flashes da reunião que foi seguida por um tour pelo campus da universidade, chegando mesmo a conhecer alguns de seus futuros colegas de pesquisa.

Acordou com um roçar de lábios, suave como as asas de uma mariposa sobre os seus; sonolento entreviu a figura de Sirius que o fitava com um ar travesso.

- Olá. Pelo seu evidente relaxamento acredito que tudo deu certo na Todai.

Mais acordado Severo assentiu concordando.

- Então estou na presença de um dos professores da mais bem conceituada faculdade do Japão? Que sorte a minha!

- Idiota. – rebateu Severo ruborizando levemente e arrancando de Sirius uma daquelas risadas que mais parecia um latido.

- Parabéns Severus, não são muitos que conseguem tal feito. – disse o homem com uma expressão mais séria, lhe dando o selinho e acariciando seus cabelos molhados. – Isto merece uma comemoração... Que tal sair para jantar? Podíamos chamar a Andy para se juntar a nós.

O jantar foi divertido, Andy era uma ótima companhia com seu humor acido e rápido, e ficou muito contente com a posição obtida por Severus. Em sua homenagem, o jantar foi em um renomado restaurante especializado em culinária francesa, a sua preferida.

Na volta pra casa o silencio íntimo entre eles aqueceu seu coração tão acostumado a celebrar suas conquistas na solidão de seu apartamento em Londres.

Já na ducha suas pernas tremiam tanto que ele estava com medo que não fosse conseguir sustentar-se nelas, à sua frente, Sirius ajoelhado lhe dava uma valorosa lição sobre sexo oral. Severus arfava e gemia em descontrole, uma das mãos presa nos úmidos cabelos castanhos e outra segurando o trinco da ducha, mas suas forças estavam escasseando. O calor da boca que o sugava com sofreguidão, a língua que palmilhava sua ereção em todos os seus centímetros de pele sensível, os dedos que buscavam sua próstata com afinco em sua entrada relaxada devido a tanta atenção. Sua cabeça estava tonta com tanto prazer, zonzo e ofegante, os olhos fechados pipocando em paletas de cores que ele nem reconhecia.

Seu corpo quente de encontro à pedra fria atrás dele não minimizava o fogo que o percorria.

- Sii-riu-s... – gemeu incapaz de se conter.

A língua morna rodeou a glande arroxeada coletando o liquido que ali vazava dando mostras da entrega do corpo, salgado e amargo, viscoso. O dedo em seu interior pressionou com precisão o diminuto feixe de nervos que compunham a próstata, e sob as pálpebras uma explosão de luz branca crepitou enfurecida, o corpo todo reagiu ao intenso prazer se retesando como a corda de uma harpa. Um braço em sua cintura o impediu de deslizar até o piso enquanto o dedo se pressionou sobre o feixe mais e mais vezes.

E então o corpo entrou em colapso se entregando a aquele frenesi de luxúria, os músculos entraram em desvairados espasmos, a respiração ofegante se tornou quase impossível, os olhos lacrimejantes apertados nada viam além do fulgor branco, e da boca sons desconexos rumorejavam como a água de uma cascata, impossível de deter. O orgasmo o varreu do mundo terreno, tomando seu corpo em troféu de louvável vitória.

A próxima coisa que seu cérebro desconectado registrou foi o beijo com seu gosto nele ainda presente e os braços que o cingiam impedindo que suas inermes pernas o levassem ao chão molhado. O beijo foi calmo, lento e carinhoso.

Arrastado para ducha ele foi ensaboado, seu corpo ainda mole não respondia aos comandos do cérebro. Todos os esforços validos para combater a languidez sonolenta que o tomavam foram em vão.

Sirius o banhou e secou, e nus caíram na cama, com o castanho o abraçando, era assim que dormiam, Severus entre os braços de Sirius.

E naquele momento de entrega sublime os sentimentos sobrepujaram a razão.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou Severus em meio modorra na qual estava perdido.

- Eu também te amo meu corvo, ou devo dizer rouxinol?

- Palhaço! – ele odiava ser chamado de rouxinol.

A última coisa que ouviu foi uma risada baixa reverberando no peito de Sirius. Ele era um grande idiota, mas era o idiota que ele amava.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Alemanha. Frankfurt am Main. Arranha céu Messe Turm. Quase duas horas da tarde no horário local.

Some-se a isso um Draco Malfoy muito puto da vida, ainda que seu semblante externasse uma máscara de calma absoluta e educado interesse.

Era a porcaria do dia do seu aniversário, e ele estava a quilômetros de distancia do seu moreno, o homem que vinha planejando sequestrar a fim de desaparecer com ele por uma semana, longe de tudo e todos, dias só para os dois, cheio de mimos e sexo.

Mas era lógico, seu pai tinha que vir pra essa reunião superimportante sobre um novo investimento na área de fabricação de turbinas eólicas, e arrastá-lo junto. Não houve argumento que dissuadisse Lucius, o homem foi irredutível: aniversário se tem todo ano, uma oportunidade daquelas não. E fez questão absoluta de ter Draco com ele.

Do sorriso enviesado de Tom Riddle – que os havia acompanhado - Draco entendeu que ele sabia sua querela interior. De forma irritantemente polida, o homem fez mil e uma perguntas sobre Harry, o importunando o tempo todo, tornando seu mau humor mais pronunciado, para evidente satisfação do homem que o atazanava.

Mas nem essa altercação desviava sua atenção do assunto que estava sendo discutido, afinal a soma era vultosa.

E no topo de tudo estava o tal do Yuu. Draco finalmente pôde dar um rosto àquela dor surda que por vezes ainda o atingia. Conheceu o tal rapaz numa festa onde Harry estava trabalhando como barman. O japonês era um dos organizadores da balada que teve lugar no Fabric. E o cara era inteligente, muito articulado e simpaticíssimo! Era difícil detestar Yuu, então só restava conformar-se com a presença do oriental na vida deles.

Ele sabia que Harry e Yuu mantinham contato e até se encontravam, o moreno nunca escondeu isso dele, mas nada o impedia de ficar enciumando com essa amizade. Era natural de um Malfoy ser tão possessivo, mas com Harry ele tinha que sempre ser cuidadoso neste assunto, o moreno não aceitava ter sua liberdade cerceada, nem mesmo por ele. Era algo com o qual teria de aprender a conviver. Harry era independente e gostava disto, e se tentasse cortar suas asas, certamente o manso gato se transformaria num leão furioso.

_**Flash Back...**_

O imenso cartaz com o logotipo da bebida patrocinadora da festa dominava a entrada da boate abarrotada, os vip´s entravam escondendo um sorriso dos mortais normais na fila. Mais o queixo de muitos caiu quando o loiro passou.

De preto dos pés a cabeça, com uma calça de couro que fazia promessas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido, o cabelo displicentemente desmanchado, uma aura de sexualidade que envia uma pontada de luxuria para o final da coluna. Um ser gritando sexo selvagem e fogoso, caminhando sensualmente como se nada mais existisse. Muitos tentaram atrair sua atenção com sorrisos sugestivos, ou mesmo como convites abertos a uma noitada.

- Draco, querido, espero que tenha mandando aviso aos hospitais da região, tem narizes sangrando de inveja e gente tendo ataques do coração só de ver você. – zombou Pansy logo atrás dele e de braços dados com o noivo que sorriu do comentário sarcástico da prometida.

Draco olhou por sobre o ombro e deu um sorriso de lado a amiga, na fila alguém soltou um gritinho esganiçado arrancado um rolar de olhos da loira.

Na portaria Malachi cabeceou em reconhecimento, e o pequeno grupo dirigiu-se rapidamente ao camarote reservado para eles. Ainda era meia noite e a festa prometia ir até o sol raiar e um pouco mais além; na pista os corpos já ondulavam ao ritmo ditado pelo DJ DEADMAU5, o terceiro colocado na lista de melhores DJ da Europa daquele ano.

Na iluminação feixes circulares de luzes coloridas, lasers verde, lâmpada estroboscópica (efeito flash ou câmera lenta), luz negra que reagia com as pulseiras, óculos, colares e bastões, sem contar as roupas e acessórios brancos, raios de leds vermelhos, verdes e azuis e muita fumaça, tudo cadenciado com a batida da música, um premio as sentidos aguçados e uma maravilha para os baladeiros.

A agitação prometia uma daquelas festas de ficar na história.

Mal colocaram os pés no camarote um garçom trouxe os drinques, um cuidado especial por parte de Harry, é claro. O contagiante ar de festividade logo os contaminou e se entregaram a dança.

O garçom os abasteceu sempre que os copos ficavam vazios, revezando drinques e água.

Lá pelas tantas Harry chegou até eles trajando o "uniforme" da noite. O corte da roupa era o mesmo do primeiro encontro, mas dessa vez a cor era de um vermelho muito escuro com detalhes em preto e abotoadoras de rubi, o cabelo preso numa trança francesa que começava na lateral esquerda e centralizando na nunca. Os olhos verdes estavam levemente marcados com lápis preto esfumaçado e nos lábios um toque de gloss transparente.

O que deu um solavanco no coração do loiro foi o rapaz ao lado de Harry, ele não tinha duvidas de quem era, mesmo antes do moreno fazer as apresentações, aquele era Yuu. E Draco não tinha como negar, o rapaz era bonito e descolado com seus acessórios e tatuagem à mostra.

- Pessoal, este é o Yuu Koga, um dos organizadores da festa e um bom amigo. – disse o moreno. – Yuu, estes são meus amigos, a loira com olhar lascivo é Pansy Parkinson.

- Não seja um menino mau Harry. – rebateu Pansy aceitando o beijo na face do novo rapaz.

- O rapaz ao lado dela e me olhando de forma assassina é o noivo dela, Blaise Zabini. – estes trocaram aperto de mão.

- Essa flor linda aqui é Daphne Grengrass – mais trocas de beijos – e seu namorado Theodore Nott. – e aperto de mão.

- E este é meu namorado Draco Malfoy.

Draco sorriu educadamente ao apertar a mão do outro rapaz que sorriu em troca. Não houve qualquer animosidade ou constrangimento entre eles.

- É bom conhecer a todos vocês finalmente, Harry fala muito de todos. – e com isso ele colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

O sorriso do moreno não vacilou, mas ele deu um olhar rápido em direção a Draco que se mantinha com o mesmo sorriso cortês do inicio das apresentações.

- Então foi de você que nosso Harry ganhou a corrida clandestina? – indagou Pansy curiosa.

Yuu sorriu amarelo.

- Confesso que paguei caro por subestimá-lo. Mas ele corre como um demônio profissional, então foi uma derrota honrosa. – respondeu o japonês – Mas nosso amigo em comum no Japão só nos avisou para ficar longe dele e não que ele podia nos estraçalhar atrás de um volante.

- Ah, eu queria tanto ter visto Harry correr. – amuo a loira se debruçando no noivo.

- Pans, querida, eu já te disse que não corro fora do Japão, aquela foi uma ocasião especial e um favor a Akio, nada mais.

- Chato. – rebateu a loira lhe mostrando a língua fazendo todos rirem.

- Bem, - começou Yuu sorrindo – no próximo mês vai ter uma corrida no mesmo local, vai ser um campeonato só de âmbito londrino. Se você puder convencê-lo a correr...

- Yuu! – gemeu Harry chocalhando o asiático pelos ombros – você não sabe o inferno que desatou pra cima de mim.

- Vamos lá Harry, você não vai ter muito mais oportunidades de correr no Japão, afinal de contas está morando aqui! – respondeu alegremente o rapaz nipônico puxando a ponta da trança de Harry.

Draco sentiu uma pontada feroz no coração ao ver a cena, mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento Pansy já estava agarrada no braço de Harry e com um sorriso nada promissor nos lábios.

Ah sim, o inferno com toda certeza.

De onde estava, Draco seguia a conversa sem se intrometer nos minutos seguintes. A mão de Yuu ora estava no ombro de Harry ora o tocando no braço, a proximidade deles o incomodava, ainda mais quando seus corpos se roçavam, sem contar que Harry estava do outro lado da roda. Quando inquirido respondia de maneira normal e descontraída, mas sua possessividade gritava para que ele puxasse Harry para seu lado e o mantivesse longe do asiático tão amigável.

Porém sabia que se fizesse isso estaria comprando uma briga feia com o moreno.

O garçom chegou trazendo mais uma rodada de bebidas e em seguida uma nova figura se juntou ao grupo. LangFord chegou cumprimentando a todos, e com ele duas beldades castanhas que já chegaram lançando sorrisos e olhares avaliadores que brilhavam a cada apresentação masculina, mas quando o sobrenome Malfoy foi mencionado, os olhos das duas brilharam com cifrões, reluzindo na penumbra do camarote.

LangFord estava de passagem para o próprio camarote e arrastou Draco com ele, havia alguns conhecidos que ele queria apresentar ao loiro. Mesmo num lugar informal, estabelecer contatos que poderiam gerar negócios no futuro era interessante, e Theo acabou por segui-lo.

Quando chegou ao outro camarote, Draco quase voltou ao seu quando avistou uma das convidadas: Millicent Bulstrode, porém lembrou-se de quem estava no seu camarote e ficou por ali mesmo.

LangFord logo fez as devidas apresentações, e como não podia deixar de ser os outros rapazes também eram filhos de empresários e magnatas conhecidos. Logo se enredaram numa conversa sobre negócios, que nem a música ou a frenética badalação ao redor deles atrapalhou.

Cartões pessoais foram trocados com promessas de conversações mais profundas e produtivas.

Quando Theo tocou seu ombro chamando sua atenção e cabeceando em certa direção, ele viu que era hora de bater em retirada. Millicent o havia localizado. Com uma rápida despedida partiram de volta ao camarote.

Yuu ainda estava por lá conversando com todos, pelo jeito o rapaz era realmente simpático e tinha grande facilidade de interagir com as pessoas, afinal no ramo em que trabalhava não podia ser diferente. Precisava ser empático, quase adivinhando os desejos das pessoas e era imprescindível ter um raciocínio bastante rápido.

Uma mudança quase imperceptível no semblante de Harry, que fez o olhar do moreno endurecer logo após o retorno deles ao camarote, foi a deixa para Draco entender que algo estava errado; mas quando uma mão suave pousou em seu ombro e a voz melosa de Millicent chegou aos seus ouvidos, ele soube o motivo.

- Draco, mon cher, há quanto tempo não nos vemos?

- _Oh, grandessíssima merda! - _Pensou ele.

- Bulstrode. – O loiro educadamente retribuiu o cumprimento virando-se para que a mão bem manicurada da moça deixasse seu ombro.

Vã tentativa, já que a moça em questão somente o segurou mais forte dando um passo em sua direção.

- Qual o motivo de tanta formalidade Draco? Você sabe que pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – continuou a moça jogando charme para o loiro.

Ainda com a mão no ombro de Draco ela virou-se para o restante do grupo, até este momento completamente ignorado pela garota.

- Vejo que está com o mesmo pessoal de sempre. – Quando seus olhos pousaram em Harry e Yuu um ar de dúvida desenhou-se no rosto dela – Ainda que estas pessoas me sejam desconhecidas.

- Millicent, indelicadeza sempre foi um dos seus traços fortes. – saltou a língua ferina de Pansy. – Este, - continuou a loira – é Harry Potter, você o viu não faz muito tempo, e ao lado dele está Yuu Koga, amigo de Harry e um dos organizadores da festa.

Sem soltar Draco a castanha cabeceou negligente na direção dos dois com um sorriso despido de simpatia.

- Potter, nem vestido como homem você deixa de passar a impressão de ser uma moça. – gracejou Bulstrode. – Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

Um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos do moreno adornou os lábios delicados.

- Eu voltei, resolvi morar em Londres.

- Sério? – disse a moça sem real interesse – Vai morar sozinho?

- Não, com meu namorado. – respondeu Harry educado.

Por um instante fez-se silencio que voltou a ser rompido pela voz desagradável mais uma vez.

- Namorado? – perguntou a moça incrédula – Você é gay?

Quando Draco viu o sorriso maldoso se formando nos lábios pintados de vermelho da castanha, percebeu que o que viria a seguir não seria bom.

- Com esta aparência tão feminina o que mais você poderia ser afinal? Uma mulher provavelmente se sentiria como uma lésbica acordando ao seu lado.

Foram palavras ferinas e baixas, uma total falta de decoro, e notando a proximidade de Harry e Yuu ela continuou despejando barbaridades, sem notar a hostilidade direcionada à sua pessoa.

- Mas você e seu asiático fazem um belo par, posso perguntar quem é o ativo? Oh! Mas que pergunta tola! É tão evidente. – terminou a castanha com um floreio da mão livre na direção dos dois, ignorando os olhares indignados de Pansy e Daphne.

O clima no camarote estava cada vez mais desagradável e ninguém além de Bulstrode estava rindo.

O olhar magoado de Harry foi a gota final para Draco. Ninguém, ninguém mesmo magoava os sentimentos do seu moreno e saía ileso.

Com um movimento calmo, contudo firme, retirou a mão da moça de seu ombro a deixando no vazio entre eles quebrando as regras do cavalheirismo; ela o fitou questionando o gesto e parecendo muito surpresa. Draco caminhou até o moreno e o abraçou com carinho sentindo o rapaz se recostar nele em busca de conforto.

- Koga é somente um amigo de Harry – falou o loiro claramente enquanto acariciava as costas do moreno – O namorado dele sou eu.

Bulstrode o olhou absolutamente chocada assim que as palavras fizeram sentindo.

- Seu namorado?! – perguntou a castanha escandalizada – SEU NAMORADO?!– repetiu a moça numa voz rascante e alta demais.

- Não se exalte Bulstrode, - Blaise fez sua primeira intervenção na conversa – Cenas escandalosas não convém a ninguém por aqui.

Mas a moça em questão, alterada pela descoberta asquerosa não deu ouvidos ao aviso amistoso.

- Você me trocou por isto? – a voz sibilante em tom de fria raiva e repugnância fez o corpo de Harry estremecer junto ao do amado.

As pessoas dos camarotes próximos começaram a notar a pequena comoção. Harry, perceptivo como sempre soltou os braços da cintura do loiro e tentou se afastar.

- É melhor eu voltar ao bar e ver como está o movimento. – disse ele olhando em seus olhos com um pequeno sorriso.

Draco depositou um beijo casto nos lábios salpicados de gloss e acariciou o rosto do moreno delicadamente numa demonstração de ternura.

- Tudo bem, vá cuidar dos negócios. Eu vou resolver este assunto e te encontro lá daqui a pouco. – e com mais um selinho o liberou – Koga, você faria a gentileza de acompanhar Harry?

- Sem problemas. – respondeu Yuu, notando o olhar nada amistoso do namorado de Harry para a antipática castanha que os olhava com evidente asco.

Assim que os dois saíram, os olhos metalinos pousaram nos castanhos irados da moça.

A expressão facial de Draco estava absolutamente neutra, mesmo que um vendaval furioso rodopiasse em sua mente.

- Você deveria saber que não é prudente me irritar Bulstrode.

- Mas Draco, eu pensei que nós...

- Nós? Nunca existiu nós.

- Mas...

- É melhor você se retirar Bulstrode, não ultrapasse a linha da cortesia, minha paciência está por um fio e eu não serei piedoso.

- Draco, como você foi se enredar neste relacionamento desonroso? Você é um Malfoy! – A moça tentou mais uma vez, dando um passo em direção ao loiro.

- Vá para seu lugar Bulstrode, que certamente não é neste camarote, e muito menos perto de mim. Comporte-se com a educação que eu sei que você recebeu.

- Mas... – e desta vez o passo da moça foi cortado por Pansy que estava indignada com a situação toda.

- Garota, se você não sair daqui neste exato instante, serei obrigada a chamar um dos seguranças que vai te chutar para fora do clube.

- E você os defende? – espanto e uma ponta de histeria ficaram evidentes na voz dela - Seu melhor amigo está namorando um homem e você os defende? Isto é nojento. Mas aguardem até o Sr. Malfoy descobrir esta pouca vergonha! Tenho certeza que ele vai colocar juízo na sua cabeça Draco, e vai te obrigar a procurar uma moça decente e de boa família.

A linha foi cruzada, porém antes que Draco pudesse dar uma resposta à altura, Pansy invadiu o espaço pessoal da outra moça parecendo uma fera pronta para dar o bote, e fitou Millicent com um sorriso docemente venenoso.

- O fato de Harry ser um rapaz não entra em questão aqui, querida, o que importa a mim e a todos que REALMENTE se preocupam com ele, é que Draco está feliz. Inclusive o Senhor e a Sra. Malfoy, assim como Scorpius. Agora, por favor, retire-se.

Bulstrode intimidada se afastou da loira a olhando malignamente.

- E Milli, querida, o papai cortou sua mesada? Sabe, mon Cher, esse vestido é de pelo menos duas coleções passadas, talvez você esteja precisando renovar seu guarda-roupa; e esta maquiagem, céus! Te deixa com cara de garota de programa. Ops! – disse Pansy arregalando os olhos numa encenação burlesca de surpresa, como se tivesse deixado escapar algo que não deveria ser comentado. - Mas este é o seu segredinho sujo, não é mesmo? Será que o preço do programa baixou tanto que não dá nem para comprar um vestido decente? Troque de profissão, querida, e já aviso que arranjar marido rico está muito difícil, eles não se contentam com artigo de segunda categoria.

E depois da descompostura escrachada de Pansy, a castanha se afastou furiosa, enquanto o grupo caía na risada às suas custas. Quem mexe no abelheiro, fatalmente será picado.

Na madrugada, com festa ainda bombando, o grupo se deslocou para o refúgio dos vip's, aquela sala quase secreta da boate. Os jovens estavam espalhados pelas poltronas aqui e acolá. Harry estava sentado no colo de Draco e com a cabeça em seu ombro, numa poltrona perto deles Yuu estava refestelado comodamente.

De olhos fechados e acariciando com as pontas dos dedos o pescoço esguio do namorado escutava a conversação dos dois rapazes que girava em torno de jogos, animes e mangás, que pelo visto eram uma paixão para o outro rapaz assim como para Harry.

Mesmo que seu lado racional estivesse certo que os dois interagiam como bons amigos, seu lado mais primitivo volta e meia grunhia e brandia a clava a fim de afastar a eventual concorrência pelo companheiro. Harry brincava dizendo saber exatamente quando o monstro de olhos cinza do ciúme dava as caras, só pelo brilho do olhar do namorado. E ele, é claro, negava veementemente, afinal os Malfoys eram humanos plenamente evoluídos e soberbamente bem educados.

- Você tem o jogo do Assassins Creed III? Como isso é possível? Só vai ser lançado em outubro! – Esganiçou o japonês entusiasmado e arrancando uma risada de Harry.

- Eu tenho meus contatos. – respondeu Harry enigmático.

- Akio conseguiu pra você, não foi? – gemeu Yuu – Caramba! Você tem tanta sorte por ele te tratar como um otooto (irmão mais novo).

- Ah, mas Akio é mesmo meu oniisan (irmão mais velho).

- Harry, eu vi o trailer que a Ubisoft lançou do jogo, cara, o Connor esta demais neste jogo! Você tem que me deixar jogar, por favor! – suplicou o asiático lamuriando-se.

- Hum, não sei... – disse Harry fazendo charme.

- Por favor, por favor! – implorou Yuu com olhar pidão fazendo Harry rir.

- Ok, ok! Não é preciso chorar, eu te empresto o jogo. Mas Yuu, isso não pode vazar de maneira alguma, você entende? Como você mesmo disse o jogo só será lançado para o publico em Outubro. Se o jogo vazar, Akio nos caça e nos mata.

- Até parece, o mais provável seria o Akio me matar e só te dar umas palmadas por ser um otooto levado.

- Tenho que concordar com você Yuu, meu oniisan não resiste ao meu olhar de filhotinho perdido.

O oriental revirou os olhos e seguiu falando:

- Você viu? Vai sair mais um filme do Hayao Myiazaki.

- Meu padrinho comentou. Eu amo os filmes dele, tenho todos.

- Eu também. Qual seu preferido?

- Hum, pergunta difícil, eu adoro cada um deles, todos tem certas peculiaridades que me prendem, mas minha proteção de tela é o Totoro.

- Ah, que fofo! – tirou sarro Yuu.

- Baka! – rebateu Harry corando.

E assim os dois foram pulando de assunto em assunto, até a hora da despedida, onde Harry mais uma vez prometeu emprestar o tal jogo, exigindo total sigilo de Yuu.

No céu o sol despontava colorindo a manhã, tingindo a cidade para mais um dia da nova estação, o verão mais uma vez abordava Londres.

_**Final do Flash Back... **_

Depois de um tardio almoço servido ali mesmo no Messe Turm, a rodada de negociações recomeçou, era o tempo certo de investir neste ramo, a busca estava cada vez mais acirrada pelas fontes de energia limpa. A soma inicial de investimento era vultosa, mas nada que realmente beliscasse a grande fortuna dos Malfoy, ou mesmo a de Tom Riddle.

Antes de entrarem na sala seu pai o parou a poucos metros das portas duplas da sala de reuniões.

- Filho, eu sei que você está chateado por tê-lo trazido comigo. – começou Lucius apoiando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

- Tudo bem pai, posso fazer planos para uma próxima data com Harry.

Draco sentiu o pai apertar seu ombro numa demonstração de consolo e sorriu para o homem geralmente tão sério. Durante a manhã ele havia ganhado dele e de Riddle as felicitações por seu aniversário, bem como os presentes de cada um.

- Aqui, - Lucius enfiou a mão no bolso do terno e retirou um smartphone com tela de cinco polegadas depositando em sua mão – O Harry me pediu para entregá-lo a você e dizer para olhar na pasta "feliz aniversário". Não demore, logo todos estarão de volta.

E com isso o loiro mais velho se foi em companhia do amigo que aguardava a pouca distancia lhes dando privacidade.

Intrigado, Draco se afastou pelo corredor buscando um lugar mais reservado, e uma atendente solícita lhe indicou uma sala vazia.

No aparelho ligado uma única pasta denominada "feliz aniversário" apareceu, e curioso a abriu com um toque. Era uma apresentação de slides.

Na página de abertura uma frase em letras pretas em estilo gótico apareceu: "Feliz aniversário Draco, espero que isto faça seu dia mais especial".

As próximas imagens que se abriram na pequena tela, quase o fizeram ter uma síncope.

Harry...

Harry trajando nada mais que uma calcinha de renda preta com uma fenda frontal deixando seu membro e alguns pelos pubianos à vista, na parte de trás uma longa cauda felina negra caía enrolada em uma de suas pernas, na cabeça um felpudo par de orelhas negras despontava por dentre as madeixas escuras, quase se confundindo devido à nuança, no pescoço uma fita preta de cetim com um guiso de prata.

Uma a uma as poses sensuais foram se sucedendo: Harry deitado de lado, deitado de costas, enrolado nos lençóis vermelhos da cama, sentado brincando com a cauda, coçando as orelhas, abraçado numa pantera negra de pelúcia, tomando leite em um pires, beliscando os próprios mamilos com uma face deleitada, passeando com as mãos pelo próprio corpo e se masturbando, de quatro se penetrando com os dedos, se tocando com os olhos vidrados de puro prazer e no final deitado languidamente depois de chegar ao orgasmo lambendo com esmero o próprio sêmen dos dedos com um sorriso de sádica felicidade ao saber que ele estaria assistindo tudo isso sem poder fazer nada além de olhar.

"Feliz aniversário, te amo".

E depois de tudo isso uma voz no mais perfeito estilo Missão Impossível anunciou: - Esta pasta se autodestruirá em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um.

A imagem da tela foi esmaecendo até não restar nada, a pasta sumiu, e a tela ficou preta. O smartphone havia pifado.

Suas mãos tremiam ao segurar o aparelho, a vingança de Harry pela "brincadeira" com o café estava completa. Ele estava dolorosamente duro, numa sala nos confins da Alemanha, longe do moreno e com uma reunião importante para terminar.

Com um pedido de desculpas, Draco retornou à sala quase meia hora depois e sentou-se em seu lugar entre seu pai e Riddle. Em seguida uma folha com uma pergunta foi posta a sua frente por Riddle: Gostou do presente?

Ele terminantemente se recusou a responder a maldita pergunta.

Tarde da noite os três voltaram ao hotel e cada um se foi a sua suíte. Tudo que ele queria era um banho, e depois uma ligação internacional para seu sádico e perverso namorado.

Mas suas resoluções evaporaram ao entrar no dormitório da suíte.

Deitado na cama, envolto em lençóis vermelhos estava Harry, usando a mesma fantasia dos slides, dormindo placidamente agarrado na pantera negra de pelúcia, a cauda felina enrolada em uma das pernas e as orelhas felpudas se sobressaindo em meio aos cabelos escuros e esparramados nos travesseiros.

O loiro aproximou-se lentamente da cama, a visão era de uma beleza surreal, idílica. Acariciou a face relaxada do moreno, e com paciência esperou o amado despertar.

Os olhos verdes piscaram sonolentos até se focarem nos seus, e um sorriso lentamente se espalhou pelos lábios rubros. Quando Harry sentou-se na cama, o movimento fez o guiso em seu pescoço soar na quietude da suíte, o olhando matreiro, o moreno fez a única coisa que Draco não esperava dele: segurou a ponta da cauda e a passou em seu rosto.

E finalmente "falou": - Miau! - balançando o guiso novamente e fitando o loiro com um brilho nos olhos que só poderia ser descrito como felino.

No dia seguinte, Draco não compareceu a última reunião. Faltaram-lhe forças assim como a vontade de trabalhar. As negociações já estavam bem adiantadas e Harry se espreguiçando languidamente estava despertando seus sentidos para outro tipo de reunião.

* * *

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Então... estão querendo minhacabeça? Rsrsrrs.

Desculpa a demora, mas a vida anda movimentada, mas não se preocupem, os extras podem demorar, mas sempre virão, acho que ainda tenho material para mais uns três.

Para quem nunca jogou Assassins Creed ou viu um filme do Hayao Myiazaki fica aqui minha recomendação, principalmente dos filmes, eles são feitos no melhor estilo antigo, sem essa "perfeição metálica" da maioria dos desenhos de hoje.

Desculpem os erros.

Divirtam-se!

Beijos!

**Nota:**

**Gente a Topaz postou um Drarry que eu recomendo, os nossos meninos estão na academia de aurores e o amor esta rondando, deem uma olhada. O nome da fic é Quem de nós dois. E o endereço é esse ai embaixo, e só substituir e mandar ver. SE TIVEREM DIFICULDADE É SÓ PROCURAR NOS MEUS FAVORITOS. :)**

**httpDOISPONTOSBARRABARRAwwwP ONTOfanfictionPONTOnetBARRAs BARRA8368059BARRA1BARRA**


End file.
